


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU from "Jinx" onward, Angst, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, bit of Lana bashing, spoilers up to but not including "Spell"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark develops his ice breath powers in a strange way and Jason comes to the rescue. Things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been posted a few times around the internet (by me). Figured it was time it went up here on AO3. I have made a few small tweaks and adjustments before posting here, so if you've read it elsewhere you might notice some small changes.

The Smallville Crows had won and Clark had been a big part of the reason. Why then, he wondered, did he not feel more elated? Why didn’t he feel happier, more at peace, more _normal _? His father had practically been bursting with pride, his mother beaming. Chloe had jumped him after he left the locker room and screamed in his ear. The guys on the team were all talking about how awesome he was, treating him very friendly. Even Lana had come over and offered a quiet but seemingly heartfelt congratulations.__

__Lex had even come to the game and smiled at him, though he hadn’t tried to get close. Clark had smiled back._ _

__Coach Quigley had slapped him on the back and praised him; Coach Teague had done the same. It had all been wonderful and he had enjoyed it at first, but then it all seemed to feel so hollow. So unreal. He had been dreaming of this sort of thing for years and now that it was finally here he felt let down or something. He wasn’t sure. He just thought he should be happier._ _

__“Hey Kent! Party at the Talon!” One of his teammates yelled at him. “C’mon!”_ _

__Clark didn’t feel like it but felt he should go so he squared his shoulders and headed out of the stadium. He caught a ride with some of the other players and went on over. Pretty much everyone seemed to be there, crowding the small coffee house. It was then that he spotted Lois and tried not to groan._ _

__“Wish I could have been there to see you play, Joe Montana,” she quipped as she came up to him. “Guess all that farm work really paid off, huh?”_ _

__“Guess so, Lois.” He started to walk away from her._ _

__“Never thought I’d say this, Smallville, but there may be hope for you yet!”_ _

__“Thanks,” he muttered and hurried away. It was rude and against what his parents had always taught him but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t take Lois. Not tonight. He was congratulated and clapped on the back all the way up to the bar. Lana had slid behind it and was passing out lattes. She saw him and smiled. “Something special for the man of the hour?”_ _

__He grinned weakly. “Just a coffee, Lana. I feel wrung out.”_ _

__“It was a tough game, Clark,” she consoled as she got him a coffee._ _

__“Yeah,” he mused under his breath. She didn’t know the half of it. Between Mikhail and his jinx powers and Chloe almost getting hurt. He turned to look for her and found her in a throng of students, talking about the game. No, it looked more like she was interviewing them. She would never change._ _

__“Awfully wistful smile there.” The voice had come from his left. He turned in that direction._ _

__“Just thinking, Lex.”_ _

__“About what, may I ask?”_ _

__“About how some things never change.”_ _

__“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Lex really seemed curious._ _

__“A bit of both, I would think.” He turned his full attention to his friend. “I can’t believe you came to the game.”_ _

__“I had to support the team and their new uniforms, didn’t I?”_ _

__Clark grinned for real this time. “They sure did hold up. Thanks again for them, Lex.”_ _

__Lex smiled too. “You’re welcome Clark.” He was about to say something else when suddenly Clark was grabbed away by a few of the players to recap the last play with some townsfolk. Clark told the story as best he could but the other players kept interrupting him and at last he let them tell it. It made him look better anyway._ _

__The party went on and he was passed around, slapped on the shoulder, congratulated and thanked until he was heartily sick of it. His mother and father had decided to go home after the first hour. His mother had kissed him and said she was proud of him. His father had given him a hug and said the same. Then they had taken off. Lex had not stayed very long either. He had left even before his Mom and Dad did. Chloe had left as well to “write this up for the Torch”. Lois had said she had to get back. Clark was stayed with Lana and the team members. Coach Quigley had taken off after a short while too for some undisclosed reason. Coach Teague was still there though._ _

__As the party progressed and the boys on the team got rowdier Clark began to feel chilly. It was still fall and the day had been warm so the air conditioning was going at the Talon. Perhaps it was on the fritz, Clark thought as he shivered again in his red jacket. He got colder after a minute and began to shiver more. He checked and no one else seemed to be feeling this way. With a frisson of fear he excused himself, saying he needed the restroom, and headed for a quiet spot. Unfortunately there were none in the Talon so he ended up going out the back door and outside._ _

__He breathed the air deeply, despite the smell of garbage, and then shivered so violently he almost fell over. He knew now that he had to get back to the farm, back to his parents. They would be able to help. He took a step and then felt so instantly cold that he wrapped his arms around himself and sank to the ground, teeth actually chattering._ _

__He was still like that a few minutes later when the door opened and Jason Teague stepped out, looking around. “Clark, you out here?” Clark couldn’t unclench his teeth long enough to speak. Luckily, Jason seemed to spot him. Chuckling, the Coach spoke._ _

__“Had a bit too much of the adulation inside, huh?” Clark clutched himself tighter. “Well—Jesus, Clark!” Jason had come closer and seen him, he guessed. A hand touched him and then was pulled back quickly. “Whoa! You’re freezing!” Jason’s face came into his line of vision. “Clark? C’mon buddy, let’s get you to your feet and get you to the hospital.”_ _

__“N-n-n-n-no h-h-h-hospital,” he managed to stammer out as he got to his feet with Jason’s help. “H-h-h-h-home.”_ _

__“Clark, you’re got some weird case of hypothermia, which doesn’t make sense at all but this is, after all, Smallville,” Jason mused, almost to himself. “We’re got to get you checked out!”_ _

__“H-h-h-h-home,” Clark stammered again. “P-p-p-p-please?”_ _

__Jason stared at him for a long minute and then sighed. “I must be crazy. Okay, c’mon, we’ll take my car.” The older man wrapped an arm around him and helped him to the car. Clark climbed inside and immediately curled in on himself. Jason got in and started it up, turning on the heater and focusing all the vents on Clark. It helped. A little bit._ _

__“What happened?” Jason asked as he pulled out. He was going the speed limit—barely—in town but intended to open it up once they got on the road. He wanted to get Clark home and taken care of._ _

__“D-d-d-d-don’t k-k-k-k-know,” Clark stammered. “W-w-w-w-was c-c-c-c-chilly then c-c-c-c-c-cold. N-n-n-n-now freez-ing.”_ _

__“And you think your parents can help. More than a hospital can?” Jason was skeptically looking at him Clark didn’t dare tell him that his parents had more practice dealing with his alien freakiness than a hospital ever would. Instead he simply nodded. He placed both big hands on the heater but barely felt it. So he stuck them back under his arms as he had had them before._ _

__Jason drove faster as they left the town. He glanced at Clark quite a bit, growing more concerned every time. “Clark, this is crazy! We have to get you to a hospital!”_ _

__“N-n-n-no h-h-h-h-h—“ Clark tried to say but the cold was all consuming now and he couldn’t get the words out. Jason looked at him and must have seen something that alarmed him because he yanked hard on the steering wheel and pulled over. He was instantly in Clark’s face, lifting a hand up and running it through Clark’s hair. Or trying to, apparently. Clark felt the crackle as Jason’s hand encountered ice in his hair._ _

__“Jesus, Clark, what’s going on? You’re turning into a human Popsicle here!”_ _

__Clark thought to himself ‘not _human _Popsicle’ and tried to grin but couldn’t. He was now shivering so violently that he was rocking in the bucket seat. Through frost covered eyelashes he saw Jason get out of the car. He didn’t blame him for leaving. This was weird on a big scale. A few seconds later the passenger door opened and big hands were grabbing him and pulling him out. Clark looked around and noticed they were at the edge of the Reeve property. The place had been abandoned since the 70s.___ _

____“Can’t wait to get you home or to the hospital, Clark,” came Jason’s voice from behind him. “We’ve got to get you warm.” Clark felt himself half dragged toward the house and tried to help but was just too cold. At long last Jason managed to get him inside. Jason dragged him to the bed in there and put him on it._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to try to find something to heat you up,” Jason told him. He gave him a worried look and hurried out of the room. Jason came back a while later cursing like a sailor and carrying several blankets. “I’m such an idiot.” In one hand he held a cell phone. “I didn’t even think of calling for help,” he confessed to Clark, whose hair had turned almost white now from the frost. “But I can’t seem to get a signal. You have your cell phone, Clark? Maybe it will work.”_ _ _ _

____Clark tried to nod but his head was bobbing all over the place. Instead he opened his mouth again, stammering. “W-w-w-won’t….w-w-w-work….d-d-d-dead…s-s-s-spot.”_ _ _ _

____“This is a dead spot for cell phones?”_ _ _ _

____“Y-y-y-yes. A-a-a-and….o-o-o-other…e-e-e-electrical….s-s-s-s-stuff. W-w-w-why n-n-n-no o-o-o-one w-w-w-wants t-t-t-to l-l-l-live h-h-h-h-here a-a-a-anymore.”_ _ _ _

____“Easy,” Jason put a blanket over him. It had almost no effect on Clark. “I should have thought of the phone sooner. I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“N-n-n-not y-y-y-your f-f-f-f-fault.”_ _ _ _

____Jason stared at the shivering young man long enough for Clark to become uncomfortable. “W-w-w-what?” Clark finally asked._ _ _ _

____“I’m just debating leaving you here so I can go to the road and call for help.”_ _ _ _

____“”N-n-n-no h-h-h-h-hospital,” Clark insisted again._ _ _ _

____“Clark, dammit, your lips are turning blue!”_ _ _ _

____“J-j-j-ja-son,” Clark tried to get out more but was just too cold. Jason piled more blankets on him and muttered under his breath._ _ _ _

____“Fine,” he finally said, “I’ll go call your parents, how’s that?”_ _ _ _

____Clark smiled gratefully, or at least he hoped he did. He couldn’t speak anymore and certainly couldn’t nod. He watched Jason shoot him an anxious look and then walk out of the bedroom._ _ _ _

____It seemed an eternity before he came back._ _ _ _

____“Clark? I called your parents but no one answered. I,” and here Jason paused, “I didn’t call the hospital.”_ _ _ _

____Clark nearly cried From the disappointing news about his parents and upon hearing he wouldn’t have to deal with the hospital._ _ _ _

____“I’m not sure why I didn’t. I don’t know what to do for you.”_ _ _ _

____Clark struggled to talk. “T-t-t-take. M-m-m-me. H-h-h-home.”_ _ _ _

____“Your parents—“_ _ _ _

____“J-j-j-jason.” Clark felt something building in him, like a sneeze. He tried to hold it in but couldn’t._ _ _ _

____“Clark! Clark, what’s wrong?”_ _ _ _

____He tried to warn Jason away but couldn’t get the words out. He breathed deeply and then, with his last burst of energy, turned his face toward the wall. He breathed out—and the wall became coated with ice. He flashbacked to Sean Kalvin and briefly wondered where he was now. He turned back over in the bed. He realized he felt a little better, a little warmer now. Apparently, getting all the cold out of his body by breathing it onto the wall had helped._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god,” he heard Jason’s voice saying several times over. He ignored it though as the energy began building up again. This time he was ready and turned his face away in preparation. He exhaled again and more ice coated the wall. He was so intent on looking at it that he jumped when a pair of hands touched his back._ _ _ _

____“Clark? Look at me, please.”_ _ _ _

____He did not want to but he knew it was inevitable. He rolled over on his back and looked up at those worried green eyes._ _ _ _

____“Was that the last one?”_ _ _ _

____He blinked. That was not what he had expected. He realized his shivers had subsided a great deal but he was still cold. But at least now he could speak. “I don’t know. I think so.”_ _ _ _

____“I guess that’s why you didn’t want to go to the hospital?” Jason tried to tease._ _ _ _

____Clark chuckled softly. He shivered again. Jason took a small step back. “Again?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t think so,” Clark admitted. “Just cold.”_ _ _ _

____A speculative light came into the green eyes above and he wondered what Jason was thinking. Sometimes, he thought, it would be nice to trade all his powers for telepathy._ _ _ _

____“If you can promise me you won’t breathe like that on me,” Jason quietly spoke, “maybe I can help warm you up.”_ _ _ _

____Clark blinked hard. He looked up to see if he was serious. He was. Clark nodded. “I’m pretty sure that I can control it. If I can’t I can always turn away.”_ _ _ _

____Jason looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. “They say the best way to warm someone up is with body heat.” He stopped. It took a moment for that to sink in for Clark. “I could try to help that way.”_ _ _ _

____Clark stared so long that Jason ducked his head and rubbed his neck and said, “It was just an idea. Stupid, really. Sorry I even—“_ _ _ _

____“I thought you had to be naked.” Having realized what he had said, Clark turned as red as Red Kryptonite. “I mean, I thought two people who were trying to share body heat had to be naked for it to work.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. But we can try it with our clothes on. It might help.”_ _ _ _

____Clark thought about it. “Are you sure?”_ _ _ _

____“I want to help.”_ _ _ _

____That did it for Clark. He knew the feeling and so he nodded. Jason took a deep breath, toed off his shoes and then lifted the many blankets laying over his star quarterback. He slid onto the bed and next to Clark. “I guess I should, um, put my arms around you or something.”_ _ _ _

____Clark nodded dumbly. “Guess so.”_ _ _ _

____Two strong male arms came around his body and pulled him close. His body felt stiff-frozen, if you will and he tried to relax. Jason was just helping him out, being friendly. He thought of something and tried to suppress the laugh._ _ _ _

____“What?” Jason asked him._ _ _ _

____“I was just thinking about the picture we’d present if someone walked I here.”_ _ _ _

____Jason paused then started to chuckle. “It would give people quite a start, huh?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. I can see Chloe’s headline now ‘Quarterback and coach playing together off the field’.”_ _ _ _

____Jason laughed fully now. “Sounds exactly like her.”_ _ _ _

____“She’d want to interview us both.”_ _ _ _

____They laughed together and then Clark risked a look at his Coach. “And if Lana found us?”_ _ _ _

____Jason sobered. “She’d understand.”_ _ _ _

____“Would she?” Clark muttered quietly. He wasn’t so sure._ _ _ _

____“This wouldn’t be the first time I was caught with a student.” Jason’s tone was almost bitter._ _ _ _

____“I never meant—“_ _ _ _

____“It’s all right, Clark,” Jason reassured him. “Feeling warmer yet?”_ _ _ _

____“About the same,” he admitted. They were quiet for a while then Clark spoke._ _ _ _

____“Jason?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t think this is working. Maybe you should just take me home. I think I can make it now.”_ _ _ _

____He felt a probing glance but didn’t look at the man who had him wrapped in his arms. He felt the sigh rather than heard it._ _ _ _

____“If you want.” Jason let go of him and started to climb out of the bed. Clark didn’t know why but the loss of those arms made him feel sad and cold. He began to shiver again. “Shit! Clark!”_ _ _ _

____There was no buildup of energy and Clark knew that he only had the shivers. He tried to tell Jason but the man had backed away from the bed._ _ _ _

____“I-I-I-it’s okay,” he stammered out. “I can c-c-c-c-control the breath. I’m j-j-j-just c-c-c-cold again.” He pushed the covers off him and tried to swing his legs to the floor. “Let’s g-g-g-go.” He got his feet down and went to stand. Instead he ended up half falling off the bed._ _ _ _

____“Clark!” Jason was at his side in an instant. “Yeah, you’re in perfect shape for a car ride. Get back in bed.”_ _ _ _

____“N-n-n-no. I’m o-o-o-okay.”_ _ _ _

____Jason put on his ‘I am the Coach and you will do what I say’ face. “Clark, get back in that bed right now.” He began to help him up. With some difficulty they got him back in the bed and under the covers._ _ _ _

____Jason stood and ran his hand through his hair. Then he nodded to himself and began to pull his shirt over his head. When he began to unbutton his pants Clark spoke up._ _ _ _

____“W-w-w-what a-a-a-are y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing?”_ _ _ _

____“We’re going to try this again, the right way.” He continued removing his clothes until he was left in his boxers. He came toward the bed and pulled the covers back. “I’m sorry Clark.” He began to undress him. Clark was too stunned to move and so Jason had to do all the work. It was hardest getting his jeans off. Eventually he got him down to his underwear._ _ _ _

____“I think if we’re going to do this—“_ _ _ _

____“A-a-a-all t-t-t-the w-w-w-way,” Clark agreed. He didn’t want to try this and have it fail and go through this again._ _ _ _

____Jason swallowed hard, nodded and tugged Clark’s underwear down and off. He kept his eyes on the blanket. He pulled his own off and then climbed in, then hesitated. Yelling at himself he gathered Clark in his arms once more._ _ _ _

____This time it was different. Their naked skin touched almost everywhere and Clark could feel heat radiating off Jason. Without thinking, acting purely on impulse, he burrowed himself down. He cuddled as close as could to it. His arms pulled Jason flush against himself and put his face right up to Jason’s chest. He sighed in contentment as the heat flooded his senses._ _ _ _

____He slowly began to realize how wound around Jason he was when he heard a soft, nervous cough and pulled his head back. Jason was blushing to beat the band and his pretty eyes were looking anywhere but at Clark. Pretty eyes, Clark thought to himself. Where did that come from?, he wondered._ _ _ _

____“Sorry,” he mumbled and tried to move back._ _ _ _

____“Don’t be stupid. I understand.”_ _ _ _

____Clark tried to get out of the embrace but Jason tightened his hold. He complied and they lay there in uncomfortable silence. Finally he spoke._ _ _ _

____“I think I’m fine now. We can go. If you’ll take me home?”_ _ _ _

____Without looking at his Coach, he slid shaky feet to the floor and began to get up. He heard the protesting “Clark!” but ignored it. He stood and was searching for his pants when he shivered._ _ _ _

____“Dammit, Clark!” He felt the tug on his arms and tumbled back into the bed. Jason’s hands gathered him to him and those arms encircled him once again. “What is it with you, Kent? Lana told me you have a constant need to run away from people but you’re obviously still cold.”_ _ _ _

____“Lana said that?” Clark wasn’t surprised._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. She talks about you a lot, actually. More than even she realizes I think.”_ _ _ _

____Clark couldn’t help asking, “What else did she say about me?”_ _ _ _

____Jason looked down at him. “A lot of different things. She said you’re sweet and wonderful but can be distant and closed off. She said sometimes it was like being in a relationship with two different people. And she never felt like she knew the real you.” Jason paused. “You never told her, did you?”_ _ _ _

____“About what?”_ _ _ _

____“This.” Jason gestured toward the frozen wall. “Are you one of those…what did Chloe call them? Meteor freaks?”_ _ _ _

____Clark went still in Jason’s arms. “No. I’m not a meteor freak.” He pulled away. “You don’t have to worry about getting me home, Coach Teague. I’ll walk.” He began pulling on his underwear._ _ _ _

____Green eyes sparked with fire then cooled. “I’m sorry. I guess you have your own reasons for not saying anything about your power. I shouldn’t have asked. It’s your secret to tell, Clark.”_ _ _ _

____Clark said nothing as he continued to get dressed, the shivers returning. Jason got out of bed, not even thinking about his nakedness. “If you’re that intent on running away, Clark, at least let me drive you home.” He reached out to touch Clark, who flinched away._ _ _ _

____“It’s fine.” He tugged up his jeans and zipped them with some difficulty._ _ _ _

____“Clark, I’m sorry if I offended you but—“_ _ _ _

____“Please!” He moved away, almost falling over. He didn’t know why but he felt close to breaking for the first time in a while. He only wanted to get away. “Please,” he repeated in a softer tone, “it’s okay.” He picked up the rest of his clothes (shirt, jacket, socks and shoes) and didn’t bother to put them on. “Thanks for your help.” He began to walk out of the bedroom._ _ _ _

____“Clark,” Jason’s voice sounded very close, “I really am—“ and Jason touched him and that was it._ _ _ _

____Clark jerked away and fought to keep from yelling. He bit his lip hard and crushed his eyes shut. He drew in a quavering breath and knew that was it. Not caring, he super sped out of there, leaving a gaping Jason Teague behind._ _ _ _

____Clark ran home and blew right past the house and straight up to his Loft. He sat down, huddled in the corner and scanned with his x-ray vision. His Mom and Dad were in the house, already in bed. They must have been outside earlier when Jason had called. A little shiver ran through Clark and he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold he still felt or if it was from the memory of what had just happened._ _ _ _

____He was sitting there, in the dark, when he heard the crunch of a car pulling in the driveway. He looked, not surprised to see Jason Teague getting out of his car, looking determined. He thought about running again but just didn’t have the strength right now. He was shivering occasionally but otherwise he felt much better. He figured he owed the man this much._ _ _ _

____“Clark?” Jason asked as he came up the Loft steps. “You up there?”_ _ _ _

____He thought about just not answering but that would be childish and stupid. “Up here.”_ _ _ _

____Jason came all the way up and spotted Clark in his corner. “Hey.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey.”_ _ _ _

____“So you ran off pretty quick.” Jason’s mouth quirked in an ironic smile._ _ _ _

____“Yeah.”_ _ _ _

____“You’ve never run like that on the field.”_ _ _ _

____“No.”_ _ _ _

____Jason sighed. “I wanted to apologize again for what I said, Clark.”_ _ _ _

____Clark tried to keep from screaming. “Yeah.” He said nothing more and waited for Coach to go away._ _ _ _

____“Are you still cold?”_ _ _ _

____“A little,” he admitted._ _ _ _

____Jason came closer. He saw the sporadic shivers wracking his body. “Clark. You’re still shivering.”_ _ _ _

____“It’ll go away.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m going to go get your parents.”_ _ _ _

____“No!”_ _ _ _

____Jason stopped and looked back. Clark forced himself to stand. “Jason, I can handle it. Don’t bother them.”_ _ _ _

____“You seemed to think they could fix it earlier,” Jason couldn’t help pointing out._ _ _ _

____“That was earlier. I’ve figured it out. The rest will go away.” He turned away from his coach._ _ _ _

____“Clark, you need help.”_ _ _ _

____He fought to keep from shaking his head. “Please. It’s all right.” He figured that if the shivers hadn’t stopped by morning he would talk to his parents. Or go to the caves. Jor-El would know what this was._ _ _ _

____“At least get under some blankets.”_ _ _ _

____“If I do will you let me handle this?”_ _ _ _

____A long pause and then, “Yes.”_ _ _ _

____Clark immediately headed for the sofa and the warm flannel blanket on it. He sat down and pulled the cloth around him. At last he looked up. Jason was closer than he had thought, right by in fact. “Better?”_ _ _ _

____“Do you have any more blankets up here?”_ _ _ _

____“I’ve never needed more,” he found himself confessing._ _ _ _

____“I assumed this had never happened before,” Jason quipped. “I can go in the house and get you more if you like.”_ _ _ _

____“No, thanks. This will be fine.” What he really needed was for Coach to go away. “Go back to the party, it must still be going. Or go be with Lana. I’m sure she’s waiting for you.”_ _ _ _

____Jason knelt in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Clark, you’re one of my players. Your health takes precedent over parties. Or Lana.”_ _ _ _

____The part where his hand was touching Clark felt warm. Clark had to stop himself from making a contented purring sound. Or begging Jason to do what he had done before. But he couldn’t stop himself from staring at the hand._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, Coach Teague. I’ll be all right. Go on.”_ _ _ _

____Jason tried to hide his flinch at the ‘Coach Teague’, especially considering what had gone before. He stared at Clark for a long moment and the shook his head. “All right. But promise me you’ll call for help if you need it.”_ _ _ _

____“Sure.”_ _ _ _

____Jason sighed and then began to descend the stairs. He was most of the way down when he heard a thud. He raced back up and saw Clark laying on his side on the floor, shivering hard._ _ _ _

____“Clark!”_ _ _ _

____“N-n-n-no! S-s-s-stay a-a-a-way!”_ _ _ _

____Jason did not heed. He ran to Clark’s side, dropping to the floor and grabbing him. Seeing his lips turning blue again he spoke sharply. “That’s it. Either you go to the hospital or I go get your parents!”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Clark coughed out, the air turning white around his mouth._ _ _ _

____“Clark, I’m done arguing with you. You need help.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes.” At least he wasn’t stuttering anymore. “You.”_ _ _ _

____Jason went still. “What?”_ _ _ _

____“Please?”_ _ _ _

____“What do you want me to do?”_ _ _ _

____“Like before. That helped. Hot when you touched my shoulder. Felt good.” He hoped he was getting his message across._ _ _ _

____“You want to use body heat again?” Jason felt he had to be sure what Clark was asking him._ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____“Naked.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____Jason stared at Clark for a long moment and then stood up. He walked toward the stairs and Clark tried not to cry. He was so deep in his misery he missed hearing his coach coming back. “Wish this place were more private. But at least I got those barn doors closed.” He manhandled up and onto the couch and began to remove his clothes again. It was easier this time. Then he stripped himself. “Not as comfortable as the bed,” he teased. “Shouldn’t have run off. We could have been in comfort.”_ _ _ _

____Clark was too busy drinking in the marvelous heat coming from the human’s body. He wrapped himself around that delicious sensation and reveled in it. As he nuzzled down against that warm flesh again he heard Jason laugh. He looked up, surprised._ _ _ _

____“Sorry, Clark. You just tickled right there, is all.”_ _ _ _

____Clark grinned back. Then he turned shy. “Is this all right?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s fine. Go back to what you were doing.”_ _ _ _

____He took him at his word and curled himself even more firmly against that body and into those arms. It was a bit more difficult for two men to do this on a smallish couch under one flannel blanket but he managed it._ _ _ _

____Time passed. “Clark?”_ _ _ _

____“Mmmm?”_ _ _ _

____“I would love to know what’s been going on tonight but I understand if you can’t tell me. But I want you to know that I’m here for you, anytime you need me. Even if we have to get naked again,” Jason tried to turn a serious moment light. “No, really man. I mean it. I’m here for you.”_ _ _ _

____Clark lifted his head from Jason’s chest and looked into his eyes. He realized how strange this was. Here was his high school football coach—okay, assistant coach--who was secretly dating Clark’s ex-girlfriend, telling him that he was going to be there for him while they lay together naked after a reveal of at least two of Clark’s powers._ _ _ _

____The strangest part was how touched Clark was by Jason’s words, how true they felt. He blurted out, “I can see why Lana loves you,” and then promptly blushed beet red and buried his head again. It wasn’t until he felt Jason’s laughter while lying on his chest that he realized his hiding place? Not such a good choice. He couldn’t help but laugh as well and felt all the better for it._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, Clark,” Jason told him when at last he was done laughing. “I needed that.”_ _ _ _

____“No problem. After everything you’ve done for me tonight it was the least I can do.”_ _ _ _

____Clark got up on his elbows and gazed down at the man who had been holding him. He saw a great deal more in that moment than if had used his special vision. “I think I’ll be all right now.” He sounded confident. “You should get going. It’s late.”_ _ _ _

____Jason was, understandably, skeptical. Clark was quick to assure him he was really feeling better and after long discussion he had him pretty much convinced._ _ _ _

____“If you’re sure,” Jason started one more time, dressed and standing at the top of the steps._ _ _ _

____“I’m sure. Go on.”_ _ _ _

____Jason nodded and began to walk down. He turned back at Clark’s calling of his name._ _ _ _

____“Thanks. This meant a lot to me.” Before he could even think the idea through, Clark had super sped down the steps to Jason and kissed him on the cheek, then retreated up the steps. Jason’s hand came up and touched where Clark’s lips had touched, looking at him in surprise. Clark just shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and shrugged. He didn’t know why he had used his powers in front of this man again, nor why he had kissed him—a chaste kiss but still a kiss. He didn’t understand any of it, just knew he had to do it._ _ _ _

____At last Jason turned and left the barn. Clark stood where he was for a long time and went back to lay down on the coach again, folding the flannel that still held some of Jason’s body heat on it around him once more._ _ _ _


	2. Warm Heart

It had been three days since the Crows has won the Championship. Three days since Clark had become a hero. Three days since he had developed a new power, had revealed several of his abilities to Coach Jason Teague and had been naked with him twice—once in a bed and once on the couch in the Loft. Since then, he and Jason had not spoken, partly because the weekend had happened. They had seen each other twice since Monday and done nothing but nod at each other. 

Clark was still getting accolades from students and faculty alike. He took that all in stride. He was taking a lot of things in stride, it seemed. He had not told his parents about Jason seeing him using his powers. He had informed them of his new ‘ice breath’ but had told them he had discovered it on the way home from the party and that he had it under control. Both of which were true. Mostly. 

He just couldn’t seem to worry about Jason knowing his powers. Despite the fact that the man was dating Lana and was friendly with Lex, he still…Clark didn’t know. He just knew he wasn’t worried. Lana was her somewhat distant self. Chloe chattered on about the great articles she had been working on. It was a normal day at school. It continued to be normal for the rest of the week. Clark kept waiting for the other shoe to drop but it seemingly never did. 

On Friday Clark was at the Talon doing his homework and drinking some coffee when Jason came in. He was wearing a running outfit and looked happy. Jason saw Clark looking at him and stopped. He approached the table slowly, obviously giving Clark ample time to get up and leave. 

He didn’t move. Jason gestured to the chair and Clark made a ‘help yourself’ motion. Jason sat. “Homework?”

“Yeah.”

“On a Friday afternoon?”

“I like to get it out of the way.” 

“Huh. I never did. I always put it off til the last minute. I told my parents it was done but it never was. Sometimes I even had to do it on way to school Monday morning.” He smiled at the memory. “Drove my parents crazy!”

Clark smiled back. “Guess I’m not like that.”

“Guess not.” A pause. “So what are you working on?”

“Just writing some notes on this chapter for Civics.”

“Oh.”

Another awkward pause. 

“If you have to go—“

“I should leave you to it—“

They both laughed as their words crossed each other. “This is awkward, isn’t it?” Jason said. 

“Yeah, a little.”

“Since your parents haven’t called I assume you never told them?”

Clark shook his head no. “I didn’t tell them anything.”

Jason nodded. 

“Did you tell anyone?” 

Jason knew what Clark was asking and shook his head. “I told you I would keep your secrets, Clark, and I meant it. You can trust me.”

“It sometimes seems like everyone in my life keeps telling me that,” Clark told him. “You’re the first one that it really felt true for.”

Coach Teague leaned forward and lowered his voice. “Is that why it never worked out between you and Lana? You couldn’t trust her?”

Clark looked instantly uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry Clark, I never should have—“

“No, it’s okay. It’s only good old human curiosity to want to ask, right?” He looked away and then back. “I guess that was part of it. I was afraid of how she’d react to the truth. I was afraid of what she would do once she knew. So yeah, I guess I didn’t tell her partly because,” and here Clark paused as he realized what he was about to say, “I didn’t trust her with it.” He sat, stunned by the realization. 

Jason sat in silence, watching a kaleidoscope of emotions cross Clark’s face. 

“My mother always says that you can’t have love without trust,” Clark murmured. “I guess,” a big pause, “I guess I never really loved Lana then. I always thought I did but maybe I mistook something else for love?” He looked up and across the table into his former coach’s face. 

“It is easy to do that,” Jason told him. “But it sounds like you’re figuring it out at last.”

“Yes,” he whispered. He stared down at the table for a long moment and then looked back up. “Looks like I owe you again, Coach Teague.” 

“I’m not keeping track. And you don’t have to call me that anymore. Season’s over.”

“Right, um, Mr. Teague.” That sounded awkward, especially since he’d seen the guy naked. 

Jason laughed. “Would it horribly improper if you called me Jason?”

“My parents would say so, yes,” Clark laughed back. 

“Then I guess Mr. Teague it is. Or I guess you can call me Coach if you want. I still call my old high school football coach that.”

“That’s right, you played high school ball too, before college.”

“Yeah.” They settled in and talked about football for a while. At last Jason glanced behind Clark and started. “Crap! I gotta get going or I’m going to be late.”

“Sorry,” Clark apologized. “I didn’t mean to monopolize you like that.”

“No problem. I enjoyed our talk. We’ll have to do it again soon. But for now I have to run back to the school. Faculty meeting.” Jason stood. “I was gonna get a coffee to keep me awake but,” he glanced at the busy counter, “guess I’ll just have to go without.” He saw Clark’s guilty look and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “No problem Clark, probably shouldn’t be drinking the caffeine anyway. Well, see you.”

“Yeah. See you.” He watched Coach Teague leave and then glanced at the counter. He waited for the right moment and then used his speed. He took off for the school and put the steaming cup of coffee on Jason’s desk. He grabbed a notepad and scribbled— _Sorry for talking your ear off and depriving you. Accept this cup of the Talon’s finest as my apology. Now you can stay awake in the meeting. _Tucking the note under the cup, he took off again, grinning.__

__He walked into the house still wearing it._ _

__“Well, someone is in a good mood,” Martha Kent commented as he walked in._ _

__“Hi Mom.” Clark went to grab some food off a plate and was promptly shoved away. “I’m starving.”_ _

__“Supper will be in half an hour, Clark Kent and you will not starve before then. If you really want to speed up the process you could always help set the table.”_ _

__“Sure.” He set his books down and took off his jacket. He washed his hands-he knew better than to attempt to do this without washing his hands first-and then set to work._ _

__“Someone must have had a good day,” Martha marveled. “Usually I have to ask several times before you’ll do that. And never with a smile on your face.”_ _

__“It’s a beautiful day,” Clark told her, coming back into the kitchen to grab silverware. “And you are a beautiful lady.” He leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek, briefly flashing back to the last person he’d done that with. It made him smile even wider._ _

__“Goodness, if I didn’t know better I’d say something were affecting you, Clark.” She suddenly looked suspicious. “It isn’t, is it?”_ _

__“No, dear mother,” he declaimed. “Nothing but this wonderful day.” He finished with the cutlery and turned back to her. “Anything else you need help with?”_ _

__“No, thank you dear. That’s all right. I’ve got the rest under control.”_ _

__“Then I’m going to my room for a bit. Call me for supper.”_ _

__“I will.” He caught her shaking her head in bemusement and he laughed under his breath. He didn’t understand it either but he felt happy. He went to his room and fired up his computer, sending off emails to his friends, and typing up his notes from the day’s classes. He was just finishing when Martha called “Clark! Supper is ready.”_ _

__“Coming!” He came down the stairs whistling._ _

__“What’s that noise?” Jonathan Kent asked as he came in the door. “Clark?”_ _

__“Yeah Dad?”_ _

__“That you whistling?”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Just want to, I guess. I’ll stop if it’s bothering you.”_ _

__Martha was smiling. Now it was time for Jonathan to deal with the person their son was today. “It’s not, son, but it’s just unusual for you, isn’t it?”_ _

__“I guess. I’m just in a good mood is all. I don’t need to spend all my time brooding, you know? My life’s pretty good right now and I just feel like being happy for once.”_ _

__“That’s…good, son,” Jonathan said as he tried to check for Red K rings. He saw none and so he simply shrugged it off. Clark was upbeat and happy all through supper, even offering to do the dishes for his mother afterward. Martha leaned in and remarked that Clark should be happy more often if it made him act like this! After supper Clark told his parents he was going up to the Loft. They both nodded and watched with a small amount of concern as he walked over there._ _

__“What do you think is going on?” Jon asked his wife._ _

__“If I didn’t know better I’d say he’s in love.”_ _

__Clark heard his parents comments and just smiled. Let them think he was still in love with Lana. He knew the truth now. He continued up to the Loft and settled in there. It was much later when he heard the sound of a car pulling onto their property. He didn’t notice it much until he heard very distinctive steps coming up his way. He couldn’t hide the grin from his face while he pretended to be absorbed in what he was doing._ _

__“Clark?”_ _

__“Hey Jason,” he called out, then realized his slip. “I mean, Coach.”_ _

__“I think it’s acceptable for it to be Jason when we’re alone,” he said as he crossed over to the desk where Clark was sitting. “More homework?”_ _

__“No, a story for the Torch that I promised Chloe I’d have done yesterday.”_ _

__“Oh.” Why did Jason sound so disappointed? “You’re busy then.”_ _

__“I’m pretty much done. I just have to proofread it again. I mean, if you wanted to, you know, do something?”_ _

__Jason’s mouth became a grin. “Actually, I was thinking that would be cool, if we could do something. For some reason, I have energy to burn. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” There was a twinkle in his eyes that made Clark laugh._ _

__“Me? No, of course not,” he laughed back._ _

__“Well, since I’ve got all this energy and no more football practice I figured we could do something.” He turned a bit red and looked away. “Hang out or something?”_ _

__“Don’t you have a date with Lana?” Clark blurted out before he could stop himself. He was instantly contrite. “Sorry, it’s none of my business.”_ _

__“Lana and I don’t have plans tonight.” That was all Jason said but his lips got tight and he was still looking away._ _

__Clark was silent for a minute then asked seriously, “Would it be if we hang out? Won’t it look a little strange? I mean, you are my teacher.”_ _

__“Coach, actually, and former at that. But if it makes you uncomfortable Clark then we can just forget I even stopped by.” Jason began to move toward the stairs._ _

__“No! I mean, I’m fine with it,” Clark rushed to reassure him. “I just wanted to be sure you were all right with it.”_ _

__“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t. And we don’t have to go anywhere public, if you want.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__At last Clark nodded. “Sounds cool. What should we do?”_ _

__“I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead,” his former coach admitted with a chuckle._ _

__“You could come into the house and we could watch TV?”_ _

__“I don’t think so Clark. Maybe we could go for a drive?”_ _

__He nodded. “Just let me tell my parents I’ll be gone.” He got up and led the way to the house. His mother was watching the Discovery Channel and his Dad was going over the books._ _

__“Mom? Dad? Coach Teague is here and he wants to talk to me for a bit. I’m going to go with him for a while, okay?”_ _

__Mrs. Kent looked up. “Oh Jason, how nice to see you! I hadn’t realized you stopped by.” Her tone was slightly reproachful._ _

__“I’m sorry Mrs. Kent but I needed to talk to Clark about something. Mind if I borrow him?” He turned to Jon. “Hello Mr. Kent. Sorry to interrupt your evening.”_ _

__“Not at all,” Jonathan nodded, shaking his hand. “What did you need to talk to Clark about?”_ _

__“Nothing serious. Just some stuff.”_ _

__“Yeah, we thought we’d go for a drive and talk,” Clark put in. “I’ll be back later.”_ _

__Martha looked at her son and then at Jason. “All right Clark,” she said in soft tone._ _

__Jonathan nodded, not having noticed anything. “Just remember you have chores in the morning.”_ _

__“Yes Sir.” They turned to leave, Jason pausing to give polite goodbyes._ _

__“Nice to see you again,” Martha said, waving._ _

__Jonathan simply waved and nodded them off, saying, “Nice to see him spending time with a man who’s not Lex Luthor.”_ _

__“Jonathan!”_ _

__Clark went to Jason’s car, settling himself in the passenger seat. His thoughts flew back to the last time he had been in it, when he had discovered his ice breath. He restrained a shiver, not wanting Jason to think it was happening again._ _

__“Where to?” Jason asked as he started up the car._ _

__“I don’t know. Do we have to have a destination? I thought we were just going to drive?”_ _

__“Sounds good to me.” The car began to move and they headed out toward Loeb Bridge. After an awkward silence they began talking, first about football then other things. They found they had several in common and Clark talked enthusiastically about many topics. He later admitted that he knew about some of those things only because of hanging out with Lex, which made Jason laugh._ _

__“You and Lex,” Clark began cautiously, “know each other from before?”_ _

__“Not exactly. My father and his father are both powerful businessmen. That’s about the extent of it. Now maybe you’ll tell me how a Kansas farm boy and a bald millionaire know each other well enough to call each other by their first names?”_ _

__“Lana didn’t tell you?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Clark was happy about that for some reason and he began to tell Jason about Lex and the bridge. “And I jumped in the water and…” Clark trailed off._ _

__“And?” Jason prompted._ _

__Clark took a deep breath and said, “I ripped the hood of the car off. I pulled Lex to safety. I had to give him mouth to mouth too.” He held his breath, wondering what Jason would say._ _

__“Ripped the roof off?”_ _

__Clark nodded. “And it wasn’t from adrenaline or steroids.”_ _

__Jason was silent for a long time. Clark took note that they were heading back out toward the Reeve place. He wondered if that was deliberate. “So you’re, what? Strong enough to bend steel in your bare hands?”_ _

__He nodded._ _

__“And can blow ice out of your mouth. And run really fast.”_ _

__“There’s more.”_ _

__Jason suddenly pulled the car over on the side of the road and asked, “Is that what happened at the game? When you broke that player’s collarbone?”_ _

__“No. I promised my father I would never use my abilities on the field and I never have. That was Mxyptylk’s doing.”_ _

__“Who?”_ _

__“This kid…never mind. It wasn’t me.”_ _

__“But that’s why you panicked when I mentioned steroids.”_ _

__“That and I had another big reason.”_ _

__“Oh?” Jason was staring at him intently now._ _

__But Clark turned his face away and said nothing. He wasn’t ready to reveal that yet._ _

__Jason got the message. “Any other ‘abilities’ you want to tell me about?”_ _

__“Well, I shoot fire from my eyes.”_ _

__He was thrown forward a bit as Jason stomped on the brakes._ _

__“What?!”_ _

__“Yeah. Um, I can see through stuff. And I can hear things others can’t.” Jason looked puzzled so he explained. “Like whispers from a room far away and stuff. Oh and I kinda…can’t be hurt.”_ _

__Jason was beginning to look overwhelmed now. Clark looked around and saw the Reeve place was just around the bend. He told Jason that and directed him there. They got out and headed in. Perhaps by rote Clark took them to the bedroom they had been in a week before. The floor was damp still and showed water damage from the melted ice._ _

__Jason finally looked up at Clark. “You can’t be hurt?”_ _

__“No. At least, not normally.”_ _

__“What does that mean?”_ _

__A long silence. Jason finally crossed the room and sat down beside him on the bed. “Clark, you know you can trust me. You’ve told me so much already, though and if you don’t want me to know more then that’s fine.”_ _

__He felt a rush of something and smiled at the other man. “I trust you.” And he meant it. Like he’d never meant it before. There was just something about Jason. “The meteor rocks.” He paused. “They make me sick.”_ _

__“Sick?”_ _

__“Yes. When I’m around them I begin to feel bad. Sick. We’re think that prolonged exposure might eventually kill me.”_ _

__It was Jason’s turn to be quiet. He was for such a long time that Clark began to get nervous. At last he spoke again, “Is that what happened that time with the cheerleaders?”_ _

__Surprised, Clark couldn’t help but nod. “Yeah, I drank some of that stuff. It was distilled from Kryp—“ he stopped. “From the meteor rocks. It’s why I was so vulnerable when you beat me up.”_ _

__“I’m sorry about that Clark,” his former coach began._ _

__“I know. You were under an influence. I understand. Believe me.” He was thinking about Red K. “Anyway, when there’s meteor rock around I can be hurt.”_ _

__“And bleed.”_ _

__“Yes.” They were both quiet this time. Jason was obviously processing everything._ _

__“You’ve never told Lana any of this?”_ _

__“No. The only ones who know are my parents. Oh and my friend Pete Ross but he moved away.”_ _

__“Chloe doesn’t know?”_ _

__“No. I’ve thought about telling her but….” He couldn’t articulate why he never told Chloe._ _

__“You just told me,” Jason said quietly._ _

__Clark shook his head. “I know, I don’t really understand either. I mean, the first thing my parents drummed into me was to ‘keep the secret’. But,” and here he looked right into the other man’s face, “I trust you, Jason. I don’t know why but I do.”_ _

__Jason smiled at the teenager. “I’m glad you do, Clark. Maybe it’s got something to do with what happened here,” he gestured around the room. “After all, once you’ve been naked with someone…” they both laughed._ _

__“Maybe that is it,” Clark agreed after his laughter had died a bit. His face got serious. “There is something more, Jason.”_ _

__“Oh?” He could see him steeling himself against another revealing secret._ _

__“This one is big. Bigger than the rest put together. Even most of the people who have found out about my abilities don’t know.” He paused again, trying to gauge Jason’s mood._ _

__He was surprised when Jason leaned forward and touched Clark’s face. “You can tell me, Clark.”_ _

__Clark realized that not only was he ready to tell this man his biggest secret he was ready to explore some things he had kept secret from himself, apparently, as well._ _

__Clark’s mind was a windstorm of thoughts and emotions. He gulped as he tried to say what he needed to say. He knew the caveats but he also knew he wanted to tell this man. Wanted to tell Jason the truth like he’d never wanted to tell anyone before—not Pete, Lana, Chloe or even Lex._ _

__“I…” he started and wondered the best way to say it._ _

__“Clark,” Jason said and leaned forward, putting a hand on his shoulder, “you know—“_ _

__“I know,” Clark cut him off in a way that his mother would be shocked at. “This is just hard to get out.”_ _

__“Take your time.”_ _

__He clenched his hands into fists and blurted out, “I’m not from around here.”_ _

__Jason sat silent._ _

__Clark finally continued. “The---the meteor shower. Back in 1989. It was my fault.”_ _

__“How could it have been your fault?” Jason prompted after more silence._ _

__“Because.” And for a long moment he said nothing then, “the meteor rocks were pieces of my planet. My ship came down that day and brought with it pieces of my home world. A planet called Krypton.”_ _

__Pure silence stretched out like an endless horizon. Then Jason asked, softly, “You mean you’re not from Earth? You’re an alien? From another world?”_ _

__“Yes,” he muttered at last._ _

__“But you look human.”_ _

__“Yeah, I know. But I’m not. I’m different.”_ _

__“I’ve seen you naked, Clark. You didn’t look that different to me.”_ _

__Clark felt a ghost of a smile cross his face. “I’m different in other ways though. My abilities. My weakness to Kryptonite.”_ _

__“Kryptonite?”_ _

__“That’s what the meteor rocks are called. Since they are pieces of my home world.”_ _

__“Krypton.”_ _

__“Yes.” Clark looked over and saw Jason’s face. “Look, I can show you some of it.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You’ve been to the caves, right?”_ _

__“Yes. With Lana.”_ _

__“Lana doesn’t know that those markings on the cave walls are written in Kryptonian. There’s a way to contact my father. My biological father, I mean. He left an imprint or something behind. And there’s a secret section. Jor-El—that’s my birth father—told me I’m to gather the stones and place them there and to keep them out of human hands.”_ _

__“The Stones? The ones that Lana is searching for now?”_ _

__“Yes. Lex is too.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__“They’re supposed to hold the knowledge of Krypton or something. I’m still not sure. But Jor-El says that I have to find them and bring them to the cave.” He looked at his coach. “Remember when you came to see me and I suddenly ‘came down sick’? I heard the stone. They call to me.”_ _

__Jason blew out a breath. “This is a lot to take in, Clark.”_ _

__“I know. Just head for the caves. I’ll show you everything I can.”_ _


	3. Secrets Revealed

They drove in relative silence to the caves. Clark led the way down and pointed out specific symbols and signs. He opened the hidden place and showed Jason what was in it. He told him the story of how he had found out he was an alien and about the caves. He told him all about Jor-El and the world he had been born on, what he knew of it, at least. 

He unburdened himself down to the last secret. If he had been human his voice would have been hoarse from all the talking. Jason looked shell-shocked but he wasn’t running away or calling Clark crazy. 

“Wow,” Jason said when it was obvious that Clark was done. 

“Yeah.”

“It must be hard.”

“What?”

“All of it. Knowing you’re the last of your kind. Having to keep such a huge secret. Not being able to confide in anyone. Having to always be so careful. It must all be so hard, Clark.”

Clark shrugged. He’d been living with this burden for some time now. He was used to it. 

Jason stepped forward and put his hands on Clark’s broad shoulders. “I’m honored that you would trust me like this, Clark. And in return I’m going to tell y _you _something.”__

__Clark felt a fission of fear. “Oh?”_ _

__“Yes. You’ve trusted me with your secret, Clark. Now I’m going to trust you with mine.”_ _

__Clark waited._ _

__“When I met Lana in Paris I was instantly infatuated with her. She’s very beautiful and I thought she was what I wanted. I followed her back to Smallville to be with her.”_ _

__Clark felt his heart clench._ _

__“But as soon as I met someone else here I began to wonder if I had done the right thing. This other person,” Jason turned away, looking up at a spot on the cave wall, “this other person so eclipsed Lana that it nearly blinded me. This person brought back feelings in me I thought I’d given up long ago.” He turned back to face the other man. “That person was you, Clark. Your goodness, your extraordinary beauty, all of who and what you are, I’d never seen the like.” Jason’s eyes slanted away again, though his body stayed still. “I became fascinated by you. I began to talk to Lana about you, began to ask around about you. Then you came to me and I reveled in being close to you. At the same time I felt dirty. I was involved with Lana. Also, you were my student and a player on my team.”_ _

__He paused. “But I couldn’t help but be drawn to you, Clark. And then we won the game. I thought once the season was over I’d be able to focus on Lana again. Then I went out and found you like that and…”_ _

__“That night.”_ _

__“Yes. It was torture. It was also the best night of my life, Clark. That was the night I realized how much you meant to me. A boy I hardly knew,” he laughed at himself. “Now you tell me things you never told Lana, never told your closest friend. I have to wonder why.”_ _

__“I trust you.”_ _

__“Why?!” Jason suddenly yelled there in the Caves, startling Clark. “You don’t even know me. I’m your ex-girlfriend’s boyfriend. Why do you trust me? Why have you told me your secret?”_ _

__It was Clark’s turn to look away. “I don’t know,” he muttered so low it wasn’t almost impossible to hear._ _

__“You don’t know?”_ _

__“I trust you, isn’t that enough?”_ _

__“No. I want to know why. I _need _to know why!”___ _

____“Why?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know!” Jason screamed._ _ _ _

____“Well, I don’t know either!” Clark screamed back._ _ _ _

____“Well, then you’re an idiot for trusting me!”_ _ _ _

____“I’m an idiot then, because I do trust you!”_ _ _ _

____“Why?!” Jason crossed over to him in a fury. “Why?!” He grabbed Clark’s shoulders again._ _ _ _

____“Because I’m in love with you, dammit!” Clark shouted in his face._ _ _ _

____They both froze as if Clark had used his ice breath._ _ _ _

____“You were in love with Lana,” Jason pointed out, still holding onto Clark’s shoulders._ _ _ _

____“I thought I was.”_ _ _ _

____“But now you’re not?”_ _ _ _

____“No. You showed me that. I didn’t trust her. I trust you. I…I love you, Jason. I don’t know when or how it happened but it did.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re gay?”_ _ _ _

____Clark shrugged and Jason’s hands went up and down. “I like girls. Maybe it’s just my Kryptonian DNA or something.”_ _ _ _

____“Clark, you don’t even know me.”_ _ _ _

____“I know you helped me when I needed it. I know you didn’t laugh or make me feel scared. I trust you, Jason. And I think you’re beautiful.” He blushed as he said it._ _ _ _

____“Beautiful?”_ _ _ _

____“Very.”_ _ _ _

____“A lot of people have told me that, Clark.” Now Jason’s hands moved from his shoulders to his face. “But it’s never meant as much to me as it does coming from you.” He cupped that face and leaned in closer. “Thank you.” He closed those last inches and kissed him._ _ _ _

____Clark had never been kissed by a man before in his life. Oh his father had kissed him on his cheek when he was younger but this--this was nothing like that. It wasn’t like kissing Lana or Chloe either. The feel of a man kissing him was drastically different than a woman. He found he liked it, perhaps better than kissing a girl. He realized he was just passively standing there, letting himself be kissed and finally responded. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Jason’s strong shoulders. He parted his lips and accepted Jason into his mouth._ _ _ _

____The kiss seemed to go on forever, first hard and passionate then soft and gentle. Jason tasted every corner of his mouth, it seemed and he was returning the favor. Jason still tasted of the coffee from earlier, Clark was amused to find out. At last the kiss ended._ _ _ _

____“What you do to me, Clark Kent,” Jason laughed quietly._ _ _ _

____“Jason…”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t you dare pull the martyr thing. You wanted to kiss me, I’ve wanted to kiss you—“_ _ _ _

____“You have?”_ _ _ _

____A smile. “Yes, Clark. That was what I was trying to tell you earlier. I’m in love with you too.”_ _ _ _

____Clark’s smile left his face. “You thought you were in love with a normal human boy.”_ _ _ _

____“No. I thought I was in love with an extraordinary human boy. The only thing that’s changed is I’ve found out that that boy is not human. But he’s still extraordinary.” Jason cupped his face. “Kiss me again, Clark, and then if you still think I’m lying we’ll stop right here.”_ _ _ _

____How could he resist? Clark bent and took Jason’s lips again. So sweet and lush, he thought as he let the older man take control. Jason once again plundered his mouth, backing off to lick at his lips and then diving back in for more. You’re one hell of a kisser.”_ _ _ _

____“Thanks?” He stepped back and looked at Jason, who was flushed and tousled and so beautiful it made Clark’s heart hurt. His eyes traveled down and he noticed the bulge in his jeans. His eyes shot back up._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, you’ve got me hard, Clark. Your kisses turned me on big time.”_ _ _ _

____Clark blushed. Kissing Lana and Chloe and even Alicia hadn’t been like this. He took a step closer and then hesitated. Jason stood and waited, letting it be his decision. For that Clark was grateful. He took hold of his courage and walked back over to the other man. He put his hands on those broad shoulders and looked down into Jason’s face._ _ _ _

____“Jason, I….”_ _ _ _

____“Shhhh.” Two strong hands came up and cupped his face. “It’ll all be okay, Clark. I promise.” They kissed again, this time gentle and sweet. Their foreheads touching, they didn’t move for a long time. At last Clark stepped back._ _ _ _

____“I should be getting back. My parents are probably wondering what’s taking so long.”_ _ _ _

____Jason smiled ruefully. He took Clark’s hand. “Let’s get you home, Cinderella.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey!”_ _ _ _

____They laughed together as they exited the caves and went back to Jason’s car. They rode in silence, touching occasionally. It didn’t take long to get back to the farm. Jason pulled up and noticed the light still on in the house. “I think they’re waiting up.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, probably.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s not going to be a problem?”_ _ _ _

____“No.” Clark turned to face him. “The only problem is going to be how I get through the rest of the night without you.”_ _ _ _

____Jason flushed and looked abashed but pleased. Then his face turned serious. “Clark, I want this to be real. I know we have to keep it a secret but…I want to be together. And that means I have to break up with Lana.”_ _ _ _

____Clark held his breath. “You’d do that?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course. I told you, I’m not in love with her anymore.” He saw Jason’s fingers twitch and knew he wanted to touch him but didn’t dare. “I’m in love with you.”_ _ _ _

____Clark still couldn’t believe it. “I love you too, Jason.” He wanted so badly to kiss him, to hold him. He saw that same desire reflected in Jason’s eyes. “When can I see you again?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know. I have to break up with Lana. But soon, I promise.”_ _ _ _

____Clark nodded. They stayed that way for a long time then he got out of the car. He leaned back down to look in. He wanted to say something but he didn’t know what. So he simply said nothing and walked away, into the house. He made himself not turn around._ _ _ _

____His parents were still up. His mother was sewing something and his father was reading a magazine._ _ _ _

____“Did you have a good talk, Clark?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” He knew some sort of smile was on his face and only hoped it wasn’t sappy._ _ _ _

____“What did Coach Teague want, son?” His Dad asked._ _ _ _

____“Oh, um, he wanted to talk to me about,” here Clark thought fast, “helping him with a training program for next year. He thought my experience could help.” Now Clark emboldened. “I might be spending some time with him on it.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know,” his mother mused. “You’ve got work and chores and the Torch and everything. I don’t want you to get overburdened.”_ _ _ _

____“Your schoolwork would have to come first,” his father chastised._ _ _ _

____“I know. But I want to help Coach after he stood by me. I promise, it’ll all be good.”_ _ _ _

____His parents looked at each other, something passing between them. Then Martha nodded. “All right but the minute your grades slip—“_ _ _ _

____“Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad!” He hugged them both and ran up the stairs. He was reaching for his phone when he stopped. He wanted to tell Jason but he didn’t know if now was the right time. Was he breaking up with Lana right now? Or had he seen her, changed his mind about being in love with an alien freak and gone back to her? He set the phone back down. How could he possibly compete with Lana? She was beautiful and normal and amazing. He was just Clark Kent. He was still thinking on all this when he heard his mother and father say goodnight to him through the door. He answered by rote and then began to get ready for bed himself. It was a long time before he went to sleep though._ _ _ _

____For the rest of that weekend he wavered between the joy of being in love and fear of losing Jason to Lana. He threw himself into chores and got more done on Saturday than his father could in a year. He raced back to the house every time the phone rang but it was only Chloe or a team member or Lois or something to do with the farm. By Sunday he was twitching and worried and half convinced that Jason and Lana had eloped, leaving Clark behind. Half a dozen times he picked up the phone to call Jason but he always put it back down in the end._ _ _ _

____Sunday night his parents were watching him carefully. He knew they were wondering what was going on with him. He spent most of his time outside or in the Loft, away from their gaze. He even decided to sleep there but ended up not getting much sleep at all. The couch reminded him of Jason._ _ _ _

____Monday morning he got all his chores done early, skipped breakfast and ran to Canada for no reason at all. He was almost late getting to school because of it. He attended all his classes, answered any questions and participated in all his activities and acted as normal as possible. He also kept craning his neck looking for Lana or Jason. He could see neither. School passed by and he headed to the Torch office after simply out of habit._ _ _ _

____“Hey Chloe.”_ _ _ _

____“Clark, where have you been?!” She grabbed his arm. “Did you hear the news?”_ _ _ _

____Clark shook his head no. “You’ll have to be more specific, Chloe.”_ _ _ _

____“Coach Teague was fired today!”_ _ _ _

____“What?!”_ _ _ _

____“Turns out that he had been dating a student. The student’s name was withheld but I guess whoever it was came forward and told the administration and had Coach Teague fired! I wonder who he was dating. Clark?” She had seen the expression on his face._ _ _ _

____“Where’s Coach Teague now?”_ _ _ _

____“Cleaning out his office, I guess. He’s done here at Smallville High and probably any other teaching job.” She stopped as he headed out of the room. “Hey!”_ _ _ _

____He took no notice and had to stop himself from using his speed to get to Jason’s office. He burst in without knocking and found him closing a box full of stuff. “It’s true?”_ _ _ _

____“Clark, you shouldn’t be here.”_ _ _ _

____“Is this because of me?”_ _ _ _

____“Clark…”_ _ _ _

____“Did Lana do this?”_ _ _ _

____Jason stopped trying to talk and simply looked at him and nodded. Then he said, “I broke up with her on Saturday. I couldn’t talk to her before then. I came in today and found a message from the Principal telling me to see him. He informed me that Lana had been in and said that I had seduced her and dated her. He told me that I could either resign quietly or be fired very publicly. I chose to resign but somehow,” and here Jason’s tone got bitter, “everyone found out.” He turned away. “I guess it was inevitable.”_ _ _ _

____He heard a thump and turned around to see Clark pulling his fist out of the wall. “Clark! God, you okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Am _I _okay?” He laughed. “You’ve just been fired, your girlfriend betrayed you and you’re asking if I’m okay?” Clark looked at his boyfriend. “Does this change your mind?”___ _ _ _

______“About what?” Jason had finished inspecting his hand and went to get a bottle of water to wash it off with._ _ _ _ _ _

______“About us.” Clark found he was holding his breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Jason looked surprised. “Of course not, Clark. It just proves how wrong I was about Lana. Although I can’t say I’m sorry I was involved with her since she led me to you,” he teased. He stopped when he saw Clark’s expression. “Clark, I promise. The only thing this changes is I won’t get to see you every day here at school.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. Taking a quick scan with his x-ray vision, he leant down and kissed him. “Love you,” he muttered quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love you too,” Jason replied. “Now scoot before someone accuses me of trying to seduce another Smallville High student.” He saw Clark’s stricken look and smiled. "Go on now. I’ll see you later.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The former quarterback walked out of the office and into the hall. He stood there for a minute and then squared his shoulders determinedly. He made his way through the throng of people to where Lana’s locker was. He wasn’t surprised she wasn’t there. He took off for the Talon._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lana?” He hadn’t seen her downstairs and so he was knocking on her apartment door. “Lana, are you in there?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A few seconds later the door opened and there she was. “Clark. Now’s not really a good time to talk—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______With a shove of super strength he made his way inside. “I think now is the perfect time to talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s been a very trying day, Clark.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll bet. Turning on the man you said you loved can be very taxing, I’m sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you’re talking about Jason—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I don’t think you ever really loved him at all, did you? You might have thought you did, just as you thought you loved me once upon a time, but how could someone who claims to love someone do that? How can you turn on them and throw them to the wolves like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lana’s face hardened. “He dumped me, Clark. Did you know that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, as a matter of fact, I did, Lana.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She looked surprised. Good, he thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He told me he was going to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? Why would he tell you that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“None of your business.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t understand. Why are you being so mean, Clark?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mean?” He laughed. “What would you call what you’ve done to Jason?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why should you even care?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was then that Clark almost told her, almost blurted out ‘because I love him and I hate that you’re hurt him like this’. But he didn’t. He didn’t want her to know, he didn’t want to cause more trouble for Jason. Instead he smiled tightly—using an old Kal trick—and said, “The question is: why don’t you care that you’ve hurt and betrayed a man you said you love?” With that he swept from the room, leaving a stunned Lana Lang behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______He ran. He knew if he stopped in one place he would be tempted to vent his anger on something--or someone--and so he ran his frustrations out. He was all the way to the Gulf of Mexico when he stopped. He picked up a rock and tossed it into the water, watching the dazzle of the sun’s reflection. Clark stood there for a long time then hefted his backpack and turned around, racing back to Smallville. He ran straight to the farm and the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Clark,” his mother greeted him, “we just heard about Jason. Is it true he was fired for dating a student?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“If he was then he deserved to get fired,” his father said vehemently.._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why?” Clark suddenly burst out. “Why would he deserve it, Dad? He wasn’t doing anything wrong. The student he was dating was 18 and she knew what she was getting involved in. She wasn’t even under his authority in any way. There was no conflict of interest. So why should he have been fired?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Both his parents looked at him in surprise. “You know who he was dating?” Martha asked at last._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who?” His father asked sternly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lana.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jason was dating Lana?” His mother gasped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She’s 18! She knew what she was doing. They met in Paris when she was over there and got involved before he was even a coach here. I don’t see what the problem is!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The problem is that he’s still an authority figure at that school, Clark.” Jonathan Kent sounded so disapproving. “It was wrong of him to date a student and you know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do I?” He watched his parent’s eyes widened. “Do you know what Lana did? She turned him in. She told the principal that Jason was dating her and she got him fired.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why would she do that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because he broke up with her over the weekend.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How do you know that, Clark?” His father seemed very suspicious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clark looked at his parents, whom he had never lied to—well, not really. It hurt to see their reactions and he thought about fudging but decided this meant too much to him. Jason meant too much to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sit down.” He gestured to the seats. “Please,” he added when he saw their looks._ _ _ _ _ _

______They sat._ _ _ _ _ _

______He began with the night of the victory party. He told them about the intense cold he had felt, about how he had been in the alleyway and about how Jason had found him. His father started to say something but his Mom put a hand out and he stopped. Clark told them about Jason wanting to call the hospital and how they had ended up at the old Reeve place. He told them about his new power and about how Jason had tried to help him. He rather conveniently skipped over being naked in bed with the man, however. He told the people who had raised him to keep his secret about how his former Coach had seen this new power and about how he had shown his speed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why?” his father couldn’t help bursting out. “Why did you do that in front of him, Clark?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because, even then, I trusted him, Dad,” Clark told him placidly, and continued on with his story. He told them about how Jason had found him and helped him through the rest of it, how they had become friends in a way. Then how Clark had realized that he wasn’t in love with Lana at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ve loved her as long as I can remember,” his mother said softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I thought I did. But wasn’t it you, Mom, who told me you can’t love someone and not trust them? Jason helped me realized I don’t trust Lana. This incident helped prove that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She was about to speak again but he overrode her, telling them about how he told Jason the truth about himself, including his origins._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the Sam Hill possessed you to tell a total stranger--?” His Dad started to say but Clark just talked over him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He accepted it,” he said. “I showed him the caves, told him all about me and he just accepted it all. It felt so good, Dad. He didn’t look at me like I was a freak, didn’t want to study me. He just,” Clark paused, “he loves me for who I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Martha had gone still as if anticipating something. “Loves you,” she murmured. She was putting the pieces together, he could see that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Mom. He said he had a secret to tell me. He said he wasn’t in love with Lana anymore, if he ever was. He said he loved me. And I love him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t even know him!” Jon shouted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know his heart,” Clark said softly. “I know I can trust him. I know when he kisses me I feel like I’ve never felt before. No, that's not true. There was one other time. When I was Kal-El. When I flew.” He smiled. “Jason makes me feel like I can fly.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh Clark,” his Mom uttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s how I know they broke up. Jason broke up with Lana to be with me.” He stopped. “I know you don’t approve. But I love him and I want to be with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s a man!” Jon protested. “You’re not gay!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe not. But I _am _attracted to him. I’ve been attracted to Lex and even a little to Whitney before but I chalked it up to hormones or whatever. Maybe I’m the Kryptonian equivalent of bi. I don’t care. Those are human labels. All I know is I love him.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________His father looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Martha got him a glass of water and told him to drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Look, I know this is a lot to take in. It happened so fast for me too. But these feelings are real. _This love _is real. I love Jason and he loves me. I just hope, one day, you can accept it. Accept him and accept me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh honey, of course we accept you but, like you said, this is a lot to take in at once.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know, Mom, and I’m sorry. I felt I had to tell you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m glad you did, Clark.” Jon shot her a look. “No, Jonathan, at least Clark felt he could tell us the truth. We always want you to be able to do that, honey.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks Mom.” He looked away. “Um, I’m going to go out to the Loft.” He knew he needed to give them time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“All right, sweetheart.” He walked away, deliberately leaving his special hearing off this time. He went up to the loft and looked out at the night sky. It hadn’t been easy, admitting all that but he felt the better for it. He only hoped his parents would come to understand. He didn’t know why his feelings were so strong for Jason and why they had come so suddenly but he knew he had never felt like this before. Ever. He wasn’t about to let those feelings, or the man he loved, go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clark ended up spending the night in the Fortress. He had thought about going down to the house but figured his parents needed time. In the morning he did his chores, went in, washed up, changed and was back down in time for breakfast. His mother was the only one there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your Dad…,” she hesitated, “is out taking care of a few things.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clark understood but he was still disappointed. She must have seen that because she said, “Clark, we both love you and—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stopped her there. “It’s fine, Mom. It’s a lot to take in. I understand. Think I’ll just grab something and go.” He waited for her to nod, grabbed a pop tart, drank some juice and then kissed her cheek. With a wave he took off. He had not heard from Jason the night before but figured the man was busy. He wished he could run and see him before school but it occurred to him that he had no idea where Jason lived! He couldn’t very well ask Lana either. He simply went to school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Everyone was talking about the firing of Coach Teague. He listened to some of it but quickly tuned them out. He poked his head into the Torch office but Chloe was typing furiously away so he didn’t bother her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His day went pretty typically. After school he avoided both the Torch and the Talon and instead went to Loeb Bridge to think. It was while he was there that a car stopped by him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Tempting fate, Clark?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He turned to see Lex leaning out of a stunning sports car, a wry smile on his face. It took him a minute to get the joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re driving at a reasonable speed this time,” he told his friend. “No need to save you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Still, one wonders. Get in. I’ll give you a ride.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks but no need. I’ve got nowhere to be right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then why don’t you come to the mansion and shoot a game of pool with me? Not too busy still playing quarterback now, are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clark smiled. “No, that’s over.” He thought about it then moved toward the car. “I’ll come, but you have to go the speed limit, Lex. All the way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Spoilsport.” He revved the engine but obeyed the directive and drove them safely to the big manor house. They went in, Lex shedding his long black coat as they entered. Clark let his feet walk as if by rote to the study. He followed Lex over to the pool table and picked out a cue. He’d done this so many times, back when they were friends. Back when he trusted Lex. He was trying to be friends with the man again but it was difficult._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Still, this felt like old times. They played in a comfortable silence for a few minutes then, as Clark was about to sink the orange striped ball, Lex spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I hear there are Jerry Springer like developments at your school.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clark held still and did not flinch. He had learned a lot in the past few years. “Where’d you hear that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s all over town. Seems your Assistant Coach was bedding a student.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dating, not bedding.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Same difference in people’s minds. They hear an older man is dating a younger woman they think it’s for one thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do they?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Usually. You know Coach Teague fairly well, don’t you Clark?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fairly. But I thought you knew him too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We’ve met on occasion. His parents are good friends with my father. He and Genevieve especially.” Seeing the quizzical look on Clark’s face he added, “Genevieve is Jason’s mother. His father is a big business tycoon and Genevieve is a rich woman, Clark. She molded Jason when he was young.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did she?” He shot again and sank another ball. “You sound like you know a lot about him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“About his early years, maybe. But not recently. As was made obvious by this little announcement.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, it’s his business,” Clark said firmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“True. His and the young lady’s. But of course, I know how small town folk like to gossip about such things.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clark shot again and sank another ball. “Maybe. But we also respect privacy.” His tone was a bit pointed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah yes,” Lex said and stepped away from the table to get some Ty Nant. “How could I have forgotten?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why are you so interested in what happened to a high school football coach, Lex?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Partly because my business’s name is now stamped on their uniforms,” Lex pointed out. “And perhaps I’m curious as to who the young lady was. Whose beauty would stir a man into breaking the rules like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clark sank another ball. He was down to the 8 ball now. He said nothing. Lex drank some more water and looked at him. A few years back he would have blushed and stammered and probably said something foolish. Now he simply bent back down over the table and sank the 8 ball quickly and neatly. “My game. Want to play again, Lex?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He watched a small smile cross Lex’s lips. “I think not, Clark. You’ve gotten too good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Time was I barely knew how to play.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I remember. How things change.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And some things stay the same.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They do indeed.” Clark knew Lex wasn’t talking about pool anymore. He watched the other man step closer to him. “Your love for Lana, for instance. Has that changed or has that stayed the same?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clark looked down and met that inquisitive gaze. “It’s changed, Lex. I don’t love her anymore. I don’t think I ever did.” He saw a twitch. “I know you’ve always been interested in her. If my feelings toward her were stopping you at all you don’t have to worry. I’ve lost my heart to someone else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Why had he told Lex that, he wondered. He hadn’t intended to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Really? There’s someone else out there who could capture Clark Kent’s heart? Amazing. Who could it be?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sorry Lex. I’ve learned not to kiss and tell.” Clark racked his pool stick and headed for the door. “I’ll see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was surprised with himself at how he had handled that but also proud. He walked down and out of the Manor and was surprised that the sun was still out. It hadn’t been that long at all but the place always felt gloomy inside. He took a breath of good country air and started down the road. When he knew he was out of range he took off for the farm. He was closing in on it when he skidded to a halt. There, in front of the barn, was Jason’s car. He sped back up and raced to it. Jason wasn’t in it. He checked the loft with his eyes but no Jason. So he headed for the house. It was then that he heard raised voices. He ran._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And if you think that I will condone what you’re doing with my son--!” He burst into hear his father shouting in Jason’s face. The gust alerted everyone to his presence. They all turned to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Typically his father spoke first. “Clark, go to your room. We’ll talk about this after this man is gone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But Jason’s eyes had found Clark’s. They moved toward each other, heedless of the world around them. They embraced and Clark found himself apologizing. “I’m sorry. I should have told you I told them but it just happened last night and I didn’t have any way to contact you. I don’t even know where you live!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jason laughed against his shoulder. “Yeah, I guess I should tell you. At least for the next couple of weeks. Then I’ll probably have to move.” He held the man close. “I missed you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I missed you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now listen here,” Jonathan started to say but Martha held up a hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let’s talk about this calmly, please.” She looked at the two embracing men. “Um….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clark smiled. “Sorry Mom.” He let go but ended up taking Jason’s hand and drawing him to a chair. They sat down beside each other, still holding hands. He saw his father scowling but he didn’t let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now, Jason, you have to understand that this is all very new to us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s all pretty new to me, too, Mrs. Kent. It’s not every day I have an alien for a boyfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jonathan’s face turned red. “Look, you---!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mr. Kent, I’m sorry if that was too abrupt for you. Like your wife said, I’m getting used to things. But I love Clark. Alien and all. And he says he loves me. I can keep a secret, as was obviously shown by my clandestine affair with Lana. You have no worries there. I don’t see what the problem is. Unless it’s that we’re both men?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If Clark were gay we’d have no problem with that, young man,” his father spat out. “It’s not that at all. You two barely know each other! Clark just admitted he doesn’t even know where you live! Yet you say you love one another? How can you love someone you don’t know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But I do know him,” Jason placidly told Mr. Kent. “I know more about him than anyone, besides you two.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You know what I mean! And Clark doesn’t know anything about you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clark went to speak but Jason touched his hand and he subsided. “That’s what you’re really afraid of, I know. That I’m untrustworthy. I know of no way to prove it to you, Mr. Kent. Besides, it’s not really your trust that matters, though I would like it and your approval someday.” Jason turned toward his young lover. “It’s Clark’s that matters. And he trusts me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, well my son trusts too easily sometimes,” Jon muttered just loud enough to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“”You’re talking about Lex.” Clark said in a very flat tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His father looked at him, defiant. “Yes, Clark. I am. You trusted that man, despite what I and everyone told you and—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And nothing! He _was _good. Sometimes,” and here Clark’s voice got softer, “sometimes I think that if I hadn’t judged him the way I did and had remained friends with him things would be different. It’s why I went over to see him today.” He forestalled his father’s bluster. “He asked about Jason.” He turned and looked at his boyfriend. “He was digging for info but I didn’t tell him. I didn’t know if you wanted him to know. I…I didn’t know how open you want to be about this.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason smiled. “Thank you for that, Clark. That’s something we’ll have to talk about, you and I. He turned back to Mr. And Mrs. Kent. “I understand your fears.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you?” Martha suddenly spoke up. “Do you really, Jason?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clark watched his boyfriend’s and his mother’s eyes meet and neither backed down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason spoke again. “I believe I do, Mrs. Kent. Your son is an alien from another world with powers far beyond those of mortal men. The government would love to get their hands on him, I’m sure, and study him.” Clark shivered and Jason rubbed the length of his arm as he continued to talk to Clark’s mother. “At the least he would be under a scrutiny unlike any other. Or treated as a freak. Yes, Mrs. Kent I understand better than you might think.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Martha continued to appraise him silently for a long moment and then she nodded. “I believe that.” She looked at her husband and then back at her son. “I want to believe that Clark has finally found someone who will accept him for all that he is. It’s just…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“A mother worries.” Jason smiled wryly. “Believe me, I know. Mrs. Kent, I’m not asking you to trust me right away. I’m not asking you to accept me right away either. Just please, don’t block the way for Clark and I to see each other In time, I hope, you’ll see how much he means to me. And how much you can trust me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mrs. Kent nodded. “A fair request.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Martha--!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Jonathan, hush. Jason and Clark have both been very adult about this from the beginning. We, as the _actual _adults, should do the same.” She turned back to the young men. “A few ground rules, if I may?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We expect Clark’s school work to come first before his dating life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I agree. School is the most important thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Martha continued. “Clark has a curfew, are you all right with that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes, ma’am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She smiled. “I won’t forbid you from doing anything too,” she groped for her wording, “physical—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Mom!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I know how young men are. I’ll simply ask you to try to restrain yourselves and if you can’t to be careful and use protection.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Martha, for goodness sakes!” Jon shouted. Clark was blushing but Jason was staring straight at his boyfriend’s mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I understand, Mrs. Kent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She nodded. “Well, then, would you like to stay for dinner, Jason? I’m making pot roast.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark and Jonathan goggled and Jason grinned. “I’d love to, Mrs. Kent, if Clark wants me to stay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark blinked. “Of course I do! I mean,” he coughed, “sure. Mom makes great pot roast.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Thank you Clark.” She was already up and heading for the kitchen. “Jonathan, perhaps you should get back out in the field and finish up for today. I know you wanted to have your work done before supper.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jonathan Kent sat there, sputtering, then sighed. He knew better than to argue with his wife. He got up and left without another word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Would you like any help, Mrs. Kent?” Jason asked very sweetly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, thank you, Jason. Though it is nice of you to offer. Why don’t you and Clark go for a walk or out to the Loft for a while? I’ll let you know when dinner is almost ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Thanks Mom.” Clark stood and, taking Jason’s hand in his, led him out and to the Loft. When they were firmly ensconced on the couch he sighed. “That went better than I thought.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, your father didn’t shoot me with his shotgun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark looked startled. “How do you know about--? He blushed. “No, he knows I would have saved you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason grinned. “I was kidding, Clark. But thanks.” They leaned in together and kissed for several minutes. Then Jason sat back and beckoned Clark into his arms. They settled, Clark against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I can’t get over how comfortable I am with you, Jason.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m glad, Clark,” Jason murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey, you’re not falling asleep are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No. Just restin’ my eyes. Been a rough couple of days.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark frowned. “Yeah, I guess so. I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Don’t be sorry, not your fault.” He sounded so sleepy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark smiled and let the subject drop. Soon he felt the gentle rise and fall of Jason’s chest and turned to see him sleeping peacefully. He pulled away slowly, so as not to wake him, and just sat and looked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Clark?” Came the call some time later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey Dad,” he called back softly. He got up and went to the top of the barn stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Your mother told me to tell you and Jason it’s almost time for supper.” Jonathan looked suspicious. “He still up there with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes. He fell asleep. He’s had a tough time lately and I don’t think he’s been sleeping well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, maybe we should let him rest then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason appeared at the railing looking tousled but awake. “Thank you, Mr. Kent, but I’m awake now and looking forward to Mrs. Kent supper.” He glanced at Clark and it was filled with amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jonathan stared up at them both then said, “fine,” and headed out of the barn. The two young men exchanged a look and then followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The dinner was tense but Jason was genial and Martha was pleasant. Jonathan frowned through most of it but Jason didn’t let that bother him. After supper they had coffee and then Jason stood, saying it was time he headed home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So early?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sorry Clark but I have to start looking for a job, now that I’m unemployed.” He caught Mr. Kent’s frown but chose to say nothing of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark sighed. “I suppose so.” A thought occurred to him. “Hey, I still don’t know where you live!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Would you like to see?” He turned to the parents. “If that’s all right with you, of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well—“ began Jon but Martha cut him off. “Of course. Clark can go with you for a while.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Really? Thanks Mom!” He bounded over to her and gave her a hug. She laughed and returned it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________In a short time Clark was once again in the passenger seat of Jason’s car and they were speeding off. Not long after entering town Jason turned onto a side street that Clark had only been on a few times. He drove to a small house and parked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re staying here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes,” Jason replied. “Renting a room from the owner of the house, Mrs. Gilette. She’s pretty old so I help her out around the house and with groceries and stuff and she cuts my rent in half. Works out well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They entered the house, into a cheery kitchen. “Mrs. Gilette? It’s Jason.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh Jason, you’re back, how nice. Have you had supper?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes ma’am, I did, thank you.” He led Clark around the corner where an elderly woman sat in a rocking chair. She was sewing, pulling needle and thread through with an agility that belied her years. “And did you eat?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I had a bit of something, dear.” She saw Clark. “And who is this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“This is,” Jason paused, “my friend, Clark Kent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How do you do, Mrs. Gilette?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Kent, Kent,” she mused. “Jonathan’s boy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes, ma’am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ah that young scamp! I remember when he used run around this town, making such a noise. And his lovely little wife Martha. Such beautiful red hair. I don’t remember her ever being pregnant.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m adopted, ma’am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, yes that would explain it. Forgive me, Clark, I’m rather old and sometimes the memory slips.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s all right,” he assured her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, I was just going to show Clark something in my room, Mrs. Gilette, then he’s got to be heading home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Of course, of course.” She waved them on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Nice to meet you,” Clark said as they headed up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She murmured something but it was too soft to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“She’s nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“She is. I was a bit worried but she’s been great.” They had walked along a corridor and now Jason opened a door. “So this is it.” He gestured to a largish room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark stepped in and looked around. The room was pretty much dominated by a large bed but he noted there was also a desk with a computer (the screensaver was going; he smiled as he saw the Smallville Crows mascot), several bookshelves filled with books, an open trunk and what looked like gym equipment in one corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sorry about the mess. I don’t usually have company.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Lana—“ Clark stopped himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Lana didn’t usually come over here.” Jason didn’t look too disturbed. “I usually went to her apartment over the Talon. I don’t think she liked it here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well I do.” He felt at home in this room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m glad you like it.” They smiled at each other then Jason gestured around. “As you see there aren’t too many places to sit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark smiled and then, deliberately making sure Jason was watching, sat down on the bed. He smiled as Jason’s eyes got wide then his expression settled back to calm. He waited and when Jason just stood there he began to get up. He was stopped halfway though as Jason sat down beside him, pressing down on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Clark…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Jason, I know that you promised my mother and everything but we can at least sit on a bed together, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason laughed. “Considering we’ve been naked in a bed together this actually seems kind of tame.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark laughed too. “Yeah, I guess so.” They sat companionably together and then Jason sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I guess you have to get home, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Mom and Dad will be waiting up, pretending not to be waiting up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason looked saddened but tried to smile. “Guess I better get used to that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark leaned in and cupped his face. “Now I know where you live I can visit you though, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason laughed. “Right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Good.” He pressed a kiss to the other man’s lips. Then another, and another. This one lingered as hands roamed and cupped and held and stroked and touched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason pulled away with a gasp. “Your parents.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Super speed,” Clark said back, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah,” Jason laughed, diving back in for another kiss. It went on and on then Clark pulled away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Now I have to go.” He stood, Jason smoothly copying him. They retraced their steps. Mrs. Gilette was asleep in front of the TV. At the door he turned around and pulled Jason to him, holding him close. “When will I see you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Tomorrow night?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sounds good. Meet you here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clark smiled and bent his head for a last kiss. He lingered for a moment then straightened up and away. He opened the door and whoosh, disappeared into the night. Jason stood in the open doorway for a long time, knowing Clark was already home by then, marveling at his luck—both good and bad. Then he shut the door and went back up to his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________End_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
